The Bratva Princess
by LycoX
Summary: A troubled young lady by the name of Felicity Smoak comes in search of the American Captain of the Bratva known as Oliver Queen for protection. And ends up with so much more then just protection.


**The Bratva Princess**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by all those Bratva! Olicity stories you mostly see on AO3. And oh yes, I own nothing but what you see here. Also, cause I'm a real nice guy, this won't be for you little Olicity Jimmies. So flaming me and complaining in reviews won't do you any good and will be a complete waste of time.**

* * *

Trouble had come her's and her mother's way in Vegas, prompting the Smoaks to re-locate to Starling City, California. Only for it to follow them there much to their combined horror. And so, one Felicity Megan Smoak, MIT Class of 2009, went in search of someone who could help her. Someone who could do what she could not. Someone who could do what even the police would not. And it had taken her considerable tech skills to even track him down after someone had told her whispers of a man who could help her. A man who is the only American in existence to be a Captain of the Bratva. Something that is a true rarity in and of itself. This man she would eventually learn the name of and his preferred locations was someone who had been reported dead for five years after the Yacht he'd been on while in the ocean had gone down. And had been something of a focus for a Detective who seriously hated his guts due to the guy causing his daughter to die. Which, apparently, said daughter was revealed to be quite alive sometime later.

Her considerable tech skills brought her to the club known as Verdant, owned and operated by Oliver Queen himself. And a place she suspected he did his nefarious deals from too while using the club as a front in order to pull them off. Nervous was the fair young maiden as she made her way inside and looked around for where the object of her search's office was and was soon rewarded for her efforts when she saw the stairs leading to an office. Taking a deep breath and releasing it from her inner self, she braved the stairs and made her way to the office and was soon stopped by his burly bodyguard of a man. "I'm sorry, miss, but you can't go in there."

"Please, I need too! He's my only hope!" Cried out young Felicity with her hands held close to her chest and an urgent look upon her lovely face.

The burly man, known to many as John 'Call me Digg' Diggle, a former Veteran of our fair USA's Military, looked upon the urgently frightful girl who he could probably snap in half without even trying. Crumbled whole heartedly at her look as he could never resist a girl in trouble. And he had a fairly good idea of what his boss and friend would do once she was let inside to speak with him. Of course, what this little girl didn't know is that he was faking the whole damned thing to begin with. "Alright, fine, but if asked, you paid me 500 bucks."

"Oh thank God!" Breathed out the girl in relief and Hell, she'd say it was more then that if she had too!

As this man was a true Godsend in her view! The burly man merely smiled at her and opened the door to let himself in while telling her to wait for a few moments and went inside and closed the door. Fair Felicity didn't have too long of a wait as her aide to true salvation came back out moments later and held the door open for her. "He's expecting you. But I gotta say, he's not too happy with being interrupted right now."

"I'll… I'll make it up to him. I promise." Replied Felicity quickly.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that, miss."

"Smoak, Felicity Smoak."

"You can call me Digg."

Nodding at him with a grateful smile, she went on inside while Digg shook his head with an amused smile and closed the door and resumed his watch on things again. Fairest Felicity cautiously made her way to her salvation. Where it seemed he was already entertaining a guest as it was, one with long white hair and both seemed to be in good spirits. About what, she did not want to contemplate for it could be nothing but true horrors the likes of which she did not wish to face. "Ah, so you must be the girl my brother was so over whelmed by when it came to the plight you're so clearly burdened by." Said a Buzz Cut man with a Blonde Goatee who had been sitting on the other side of the big desk in the office.

His guards and even the white haired one turned their attention to her, as if curious by her presence and what her plight could be. The white haired woman was a breath taking sight to see as she was a truly stunning Asian woman and her good looks made her hope she would not be turned away as she was more than willing to promise herself as a wife to this American Captain in exchange for his protection. As her plight was truly that damnedably serious in its horrible nature. "Umm... Y-yeah, I, I am."

"And your name is what?"

"F-F-Felicity Smoak."

Her salvation nodded his head. "Hmm, Jewish?"

She rapidly nodded at that and he nodded again. "Do you know who I am?"

"Oliver Queen. A C-Captain of th-the B-Bratva. Only American to get that kind of a rank." Replied the fair girl nervously.

Oliver looked at her with a small frown on his face while the Asian woman looked at him, curious as to how he was going to handle this. "And how do you know that? As its not exactly an advertised fact. Matter of fact, I've gone to great lengths to ensure no one found out about that."

Felicity gulped a little and nervously pushed up her glasses. "I umm… I'm really good with computers. Like… Really, really good."

"Well, this is troubling. Tell me, why shouldn't I shoot you in the head right here and now to protect not only myself, but my friend and others here?"

"Be-Because, I, I can u-use m-m-my computer skills t-to he-elp y-yo-you wi-with any-anything you ne-need."

"And all you want in return, is my protection."

"Yes."

His guest, unseen to her, gave Oliver a raised eyebrow, curious as can be as to what he would do next. As she knew her friend to be one to play his games for his own amusement. And on occasion, for the amusement of others as well. Oliver gave the Blonde a smile, though it was not one of warmth and more like an ice cold one that gave the girl shivers down her back. "You do know that my protection could involve you doing anything I ask of you, correct?"

Felicity stepped up to his desk with a frantic look on her fair face. "I know! I know, I swear I do! I'll marry you if that's what it takes to help keep me and my mom safe from my ex-boyfriend! Just please, help me! Help us!" Pleaded the girl like she had never pleaded before in her life.

Chuckles came from the man. Chuckles that didn't have any kind of joy whatsoever to the fair girl's ears. She watched with a slight fear in her eyes as he stood up and leaned over his desk with a smile on his lips. "Strip."

"Um, what?"

"I said strip. Take off your clothes, let me see what I'm going to be working with. If I take you on anyway."

Nearly balking over what had been requested of her, fair Felicity nearly told him no but stopped herself in time as she and her beloved mother, Donna Smoak NEEDED this man's help. And so, with a grimace, she started to unbutton her shirt in a very nervous fashion. "Dance, girl, dance! Don't be boring!" Barked the man and making her jump a little.

Unknown to her, the white haired Asian was smirking over the whole thing as she kept her eyes on Oliver. Waiting to see what would happen next. Swallowing back guile and trying to fight off any tears, Felicity began to dance, awkwardly at that as she unbuttoned more of her shirt as her salvation looked on with an impassive face. At least until he shook his head and sighed and then opened a drawer at his desk. And what he brought out of it made the poor girl freeze in her place with a frightened wide eyed expression on her face. As her salvation was now aiming a gun right at her. "I'm sorry, but that was just terrible."

"But… But..."

"Oh little Smoak, I'm afraid Mr. Seldon has already paid me a visit."

A gasp escaped her after that as she knew then and there that this man was nothing close to salvation if he'd been visited by Cooper already. "Should have done the smart thing and married him like he wanted, little girl. And by the way? I've already got the best working for me when it comes to computers. And you? My little Blonde? Are a wild card I can't afford to have in my operation as its quite clear you are a threat. One I can't allow to live any further." Declared the man and thanks to her fear freezing her in place.

One Felicity Megan Smoak found herself knowing no more as a bullet went in and out of her head, hitting the wall behind her. And spraying blood everywhere. Letting out a contented sigh, he placed his gun back in the drawer and sat down and gave a nod to two of his men to pick up the dead body. Something those two men quickly did and took her out through another door. "Well played, old friend, well played." Complimented the white haired woman known as Chien Na Wei, or China White if you wanted to make things simpler.

"Aww, you say the sweetest things, Na." Replied Oliver with a grin as he sent off a text to Cooper Seldon that his problem was officially wiped.

Turning his attention to China White as he placed down his phone, he decided to get back to business. "Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Hmm… I believe discussing a future play date for our children." Responded China with a smirk on her lovely lips.

A nod came from the other man. "Oh yes! I'm sure you and Shado will use that opportunity quite well too while our kids play together."

"Of course, Oliver, what else would you expect from your wife and I?"

Chuckles came from the man as she had him there! "Good point, Na, good point." Said the man in response and then the two toasted their glasses for the good times ahead.

 _Damn its good to be me._ Thought Oliver as he downed his glass of Champaigne. And personally, he looked forward to the play date just as much since it would allow for him and Shado to play some wonderfully adult games with China White and her husband, Ben Turner.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ooh, what's this? A Bratva AU grounded in reality where the girl ends up dead for being a nosy person!? Say it isn't so!**


End file.
